The Twin Riders
by Talentedhide
Summary: James and Lily were from Alagaesia Their Urgal-Elf romance forced them to use magic to escape to another demension a task never done before their travel led to a elf to follow them they used magic to send their children to Eragon Bromson sending them back in time when Eragon Had just started training the new dragon riders
1. The Fateful Night

"I don't understand why you like that muggle game." Lily said to her loving husband."It's funny to watch how-" James was cut off as Lily cried"It's him he's here." "Go get the twins out I'll hold the bastard off."James said as he turned to get his wand he realized he left it in the twins room.He shouted " Fuck." and ran to up the stairs to the boy's room he saw Lily and quickly grabbed his wand.They joined hands and began chanting words in an unidentifiable language. Blue began glowing from the boys faces and Lily and James fell to the ground in exhaustion. The boys were transported to a land nobody knew and everyone assumed they were dead.Lily James and Voldemort were never seen. The death eaters surrendered and everything seemed fine till The Quill of Acceptance began writing the names of Adam and Harry Potter.

Writers note:This chapter is very short don't worry next one will be longer just wait for it this is set after The fork the witch and the worm. I hope you enjoy it many things will unfold in the next chapter


	2. Leaving Alageasia

Harry races out of the house ready for his next lesson with Master Eragon. **_"Why so fast youngling."_**His dragon, Beroan, asked calmly."Nar Garzhvog is coming today he's gonna teach us about our culture" Harry responded."Wait up!" shouted Adam. He caught up to Harry with his dragon, Vanilor." Saphira is taking us to Ellesmera to meet the elves I can't wait" said Vanilor. They rode slower so they could better soak up the environment. The inhabitants turned it into a safe haven for anyone of any race. Its beauty could take away anyone's breath away. They made their way to Eragon's small cottage Adam knocked on the door eager to meet Naz Garzhvog."Jeez, You're gonna wake the whole village."The door opened right as Harry said that."Enter Twins." They entered the room and sat down on Eragon's couch. Eragon greeted them and began telling them about how Nar Garzhvog was gonna come a little later and he had a surprise" What sort of surprise" asked Harry "Well boys we have an elven guest. She is the apprentice to Rhunon and she's brought a gift with her "Are they our riders swords"asked Harry eagerly"Yes and with them I have another surprise."responded Eragon"You both are leaving this world tomorrow with a guest accompanying you."Adam and Harry were shocked where were they going and what was happening.Eragon finished with"Pick up your rider swords.I have seen how you fight.Their built for both of your styles."They proceeded to pick up the swords. They recognized who's sword was whos by the color was. **——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**Dragon section**

The dragons arrived at the elven land and were greeted by many happy elves. They made their way through and arrived at Arya's castle. Saphira Greeted her as did the dragons."I've brought you here today to discuss something that all dragons must learn of when the time comes. Arya and Saphira began to Explain Eldunari.

\--

T

**Meanwhile In England **

** Albus **

Albus was furious. His plan was ruined by the Potters. He would now have to rely on the Longbottoms squib of a son Neville. He now had to change his plans.

**Back to the main story**

Harry and Adam fought furiously but in the end, Adam won. They saw Eragon approaching them" I'm sorry but Nar Garzhvog can't come. His sisters going into labor" said Eragon. The twins were sad but accepted it."It is time for your cover story before you leave. You two are both Harry and Adam Potter you were teleported to your American muggle relatives and lived with them for years. You received illvermorny letters and Hogwarts letters. You chose Hogwarts and are going with your cousin Murtagh Who is older. You are living with him in Potter Manor."Eragon finish with "Any Questions" Harry asked" Who is Murtagh actually" Harry responded with "My Half brother Is that all" "You are to leave tonight. You are leaving earlier because of our guest not showing up.

]


	3. Authors Note

Hello I know it's been a while anyway I might cancel the story. It's up to you guys to decide just write a comment if you want me to keep writing. The cause of my two-month absence was I forgot about the story.


End file.
